The invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the light source position of a light source assembly.
A light source assembly as used in an optical instrument such as microscope or the like comprises a lamp housing which receives a lamp and a condenser lens which concentrates the light from the lamp for the purpose of projection. The most efficient use of the light from the lamp is achieved when the filament of the lamp or the brightest portion thereof is located at a given position on the optical axis of the condenser lens. This requires that an optimal positional relationship be maintained between the lamp and the condenser lens through a continual adjustment.
To support a lamp in an adjustable manner, the prior practice has been to mount a lamp mount on the lamp housing by means of spring or screw means, and to displace the lamp mount either vertically or toward and away from the condenser lens or in a direction transverse to the optical axis of the condenser lens by means of an operating knob. This involves disadvantages that a number of parts such as springs, screws or the like are required for mounting the lamp and the required adjustment is cumbersome.